Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130718211256
Kickin it Fanfic! Big Day for Jack and Kim! (Second part) Milton and Rudy are at Bobby's house Milton is sitting by a laptop Rudy: hey, Milton I bet we can sell this picture of Bobby for 50 Dollars! (Holding up a picture) Milton: and all the hair from his drain is worth a lot! Rudy: by the time Bobby gets back, we'll be rich! The next day Jack is waiting for Kim at the dojo Jack: I hope Kim likes the necklace! (Giggles) Kim walks in wearing a nice dress Kim: hi Jack! U look handsome! (Smiles) Jack: hey Kim, u look really pretty...Happy Anniversary! Kim: thanks Jack, I'm so glad u remembered! Jack: I would never forget something so important Kim bites her lip Jack takes out a box Jack: this is for u, I hope u like it! (Smiles) Jack hands Kim the box, she opens it and holds out the necklace Kim: I love it, thanks! (Smiles) Kim puts the necklace on Kim hands jack a box Kim: and this, is for u! Jack: it's amazing, I guess we both had the same idea! (Smiles) Jack puts on the necklace Jack hugs Kim Jack: so, I've planned a great day! Kim: as long as I'm with u, I'm happy! Kim holds Jacks hand then they walk off Rudy and Milton are looking around Bobby's house, searching for stuff to sell Rudy: what else can we sell? Milton: we've already sold everything! If we sell anymore stuff Bobby will be able to tell! Phone rings, Rudy answers it Rudy: hello, (into the phone) Bobby: (on the phone) Rudy, why do I see a picture of me for sale on the Internet!? Rudy: (in a girls voice) there is no Rudy here, u must have the wrong number, sorry Rudy hangs up the phone, and looks at Milton Milton: we're in trouble, aren't we!? Jack and Kim are eating at a restaurant Kim: thanks Jack, this is...Perfect! Jack: there's more! (Smiles) Kim: So what's next? Jack: I can't ruin the surprise! (Smiles then giggles) Kim giggles Bobby enters his home Rudy: Bobby, I can explain... Bobby: You've been selling my stuff... Milton: what? No! Bobby: yes you are! And it's down right...Genius! Rudy: so ur in? Bobby: No! You've already sold most of my furniture! But I demand 50% of the money! Rudy: 25%! Bobby: 75%! Rudy: done! Wait... Milton: Rudy! Rudy: Oh man! Bobby: too late! Now get out! Haha! Jack and Kim are in the courtyard Kim: so what are we doing here Jack? Jack: this...(turns on music) Jack holds Kim and they slow dance Kim: thanks for the best day ever, Jack! Jack hugs Kim Jerry is in the dojo then Jack and Kim walk in Jerry: so, had a good time!? Kim: it was the best day ever! Jack smiles and giggles Jerry: check out this move I learned... Jerry does a karate move then slips and holds on to Kim's necklace (from Jack) the necklace breaks off Kim: oh no! My necklace! Jack, I'm sorry! Jerry: no, Kim, it's my fault! Jack: it's ok! I'll fix it, Kim! Be back here in an hour! (Smiles) Kim: thanks Jack! (Hands Jack the broken necklace) Kim walks out Jerry: sorry Jack! Jack: listen I have something else special planned for Kim, and now it'll be even better! But I'm gonna need your help! Jerry: sure thing! Jack fixes the necklace Kim walks back in Jack: hey Kim! I've got something for you! Jack holds out the necklace Kim: thanks, Jack! Jack puts the necklace on Kim Jerry hands Jack his guitar Jack: this one's for u! (Plays Kim a song) Kim: thank u soo much, Jack! Kim hugs Jack, they look into each others eyes then kiss Jack and Kim: this was the best day ever! Rudy and Milton walk in Rudy: hey guys! Milton: so, what happend here!? Jack and Kim giggle then smile at each other!